Etre heureux
by EddyLayan
Summary: Sherlock surprends tout le monde avec son étrange bonne humeur. De John, en passant par Lestrade, Sally, Anderson et fini par Mycroft. Lisez si vous voulez voir une autre facette de notre cher détective. Pardon pour les fautes...et les autres désagréments. Ajout de remerciements spéciales ! Merci au forum BBC Sherlock France qui m'a inspiré de cette fanfic !
1. Chapter 1

John fut réveillé par un certain Sherlock Holmes qui ouvrit grand la fenêtre pour laisser passer la lumière du matin.  
"- John, il est l'heure de se lever ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement faisant sursauter le médecin à demi endormi. Le détective était totalement habillé de ses vêtements du jour.  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il frotta ses yeux essayant de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Il gémit. Il ne comprenait pas l'humeur de Sherlock. Normalement, celui ci devait se trouver avec ses expériences aussi étranges que nombreuses. Là, il tombait des nus.  
Le détective le secoua violemment et lui tapa la joue.  
"- Hého ! Faut se lever, nous commençons à nouveau jour ! Dit-il gaiement en le lâchant quand John se leva difficilement.  
- Sherlock, enfin...qu'est ce qui t'arrive...? Marmonna-t-il.  
Il n'eut le droit qu'à un sourire et une tape à l'épaule et une fuite rapide et précipité de la part du célébre détective.

Rien n'aurait pu encore une fois le surprendre si ce n'est que son ami aux cheveux bouclés préparant le petit déjeuner, le salon terriblement bien rangé, le violon dans son étui, les livres étendus autrefois sur le sol installés dans la bibliothèque, les produits et matériels étrangement disparus , l'ordre régnait dans cette pièce. Médusé, il ne bougea pas et n'osa pas entrer dans la pièce à vivre tellement cela paraissait incroyable. Il s'avança doucement de peur de faire tomber quoique soit. Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible. Mme Hudson n'était d'ailleurs pas autorisés à toucher les affaires de son ami.  
"- Hey, John ! Lança la voix mystérieusement trop de bonne humeur, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner !"  
Le soldat s'assit à la table de la cuisine en silence et but le café que lui tendit Sherlock qui repartit ensuite laver sa vaisselle utilisée quelques minutes avant. Une fois de plus, on ne pouvait pas y croire les yeux.  
"- Sherlock, est ce que tu es sur que tu vas bien ? L'interrogea John.  
- Bien sur que je vais bien, je vais toujours bien, je suis Monsieur tout-va-bien. ( Note : Merci au Doctor...)" Répondit Sherlock en essuyant ses mains avec un torchon. John le fixa pendant quelques secondes.  
"- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? S'inquiéta-t-il;  
- Ce n'est pas normal, Sherlock, tu me réveilles, le salon en ordre, le petit déjeuner...ton étrange bonne humeur...  
- Et alors ? C'est bien normal...je vois pas pourquoi cela te gène." Sur ceux, il le quitta en sifflotant joyeusement.  
Mon Dieu, pensa John. Le voilà en train de penser que le normal est anormal. C'est ce que les gens faisaient tous les jours. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait ? Peut-être parce que c'était Sherlock Holmes et que Sherlock Holmes n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Ses pensées furent interrompus par un Sherlock et son violon jouant un air de musique entraînant. Il sautilla ensuite partout dans la pièce continuant son morceau et sifflant à la fois. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui avait reçu un bonbon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, John vit son ami en train de danser avec son instrument.  
Puis épuisé par ses mouvements, Sherlock s'affala dans son fauteuil noir et éclata de rire en haletant. Puis il saisit son portable et composa un numéro.  
"- Qui appelle-tu, voulut savoir le médecin;  
- Lestrade, répondit-il, ...hello, Lestrade, vous avez une affaire pour moi ?...non, non, quelques choses de simples, tranquilles,...pas de vols ? Ni de crimes ? ...mmm...dommage...Non, ne soyez pas désolé, j'accepte d'autres affaires de tous genres, dites moi ce que vous avez aujourd'hui...ah, très bien, je prends l'affaire, j'arrive immédiatement."  
Toute la conversation avait été joyeuse. Trop pour John qui était sùr que il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Sherlock enfila vivement son manteau.  
"- Vous voulez venir ? Proposa-t-il au médecin.  
- Bien sur, si tu veux."  
Son ami lui esquissa un sourire. John empoigna sa veste et suivit le jeune homme brun.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que Sherlock allait sympathiser avec le chauffeur de Taxi ? Pas John en tout cas. Dès qu'ils s'étaient installé dans la confortable voiture, le détective avait demandé au Taxi-man si il allait bien et lui posait des questions sur boulot qui se déroula ainsi.  
"- Vous avez beaucoup de clients ?  
- Beaucoup, Sir. en ce moment, c'est une bonne saison pour les touristes...  
- Je vois. Vous aimez Londres ?  
- Énormément." Sherlock ria comme un enfant.  
"- Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup." Cette aveux pour John étonna ce dernier. Depuis quand son ami se montrait si émotif pour quelques choses ?  
"- Et vous, Sir, vous êtes ici londoniens ?  
- Oui, nous allons aider...des personnes à Scotland Yard. Dites moi, vous aimez votre travail?  
- Oui, Sir; J'aime ce boulot, même si l'argent est à chercher mais j'apprécie les clients, je découvre la ville c'est agréable."  
John n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Sherlock Holmes parlait d'une façon si familière à un inconnu qui devait d'ailleurs un QI moins élevé que le détective.

Arrivé à Scotland yard, le soldat n'était pas du tout au bout de ses surprises. Sherlock envoya des sourires chaleureux et des "bonjour" à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, faisant même rougir les femmes. Les policiers qui connaissaient le celèbre consultant perdirent leur latin face à l'homme au long manteau.  
"- Bonjour, Sally, salua Sherlock en croisant le Sergent Donovan. Celle ci le regarda de la tête aux pieds comme si elle n'était pas sur de voir le "taré" habituel.  
- Salut, le taré, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?  
- Oh, petit visite de courtoisie...non je plaisante, je viens aider Lestrade.  
- On a rien pour vous alors déguerpissez, jeta-t-elle;  
- Mmm, je viens aider pour rechercher un petit chien, c'est tous, chère amie."  
Sally ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut coupée.  
"- Ah, Anderson ! Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Lança chaleureusement le détective. John resta bouche bée;  
- Vous vous foutez de moins ? Cracha le légiste plus étonné que énervé.  
- Non, je vous dit simplement "bonjours", il y a un problème ?  
- Pas du tout...mais...  
- Bon d'accord, soupira Sherlock d'un air vexé, la prochaine fois je ne dirais rien..." Il perdit son sourire et se tourna vers le bureau de Lestrade et contrairement à ce que John avait l'habitude, il frappa à la porte attendant le signal de Greg Lestrade.  
"- Entrez...Sherlock ? S'écria ce dernier quand il vit la tignasse bouclée de son consultant.  
- Hello, Lestrade, toujours à la recherche du chien ?  
- Oh, Hum.;;oui, le jeune enfant et ses parents attendent dans notre salle de repos. Ce chien a disparu ce matin vers 7h. On pense qu'il a du s'enfuir...  
- Je peux voir les parents ?  
- okay, mais sois doux."  
Sherlock éclata de rire et s'en alla. Le regard interrogateur de l'inspecteur se posa sur John qui haussa les épaules.  
Effectivement, le détective trouva la famille dans la dite salle. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur adressa un sourire confiant.  
"- Bonjour, commença-t-il en se présentant aux parents qui consolaient leur fils, je suis Sherlock Holmes." A son prénom, l'enfant releva la tête.  
- Vous êtes le grand détective ?  
- Oui et toi comment appelles -tu ?  
- Liam.  
- Eh, bien Liam, je te promets que je retrouverais ton chien dans environ...( il regarda sa montre ) une heure et 23 mins.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Seulement si tu sèches tes larmes." Le petit garçon essuya sa joue et donna un sourire au détective. Le père se leva.  
"- Comment pouvez vous retrouver un animal dans Londres ?  
- Pas bien difficile, Monsieur, il faut juste avoir...du flair."  
Tous en se dandinant, Sherlock sortit laissant un enfant confiant et des parents presque soulagés.

"- Nan mais franchement qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? S'énerva Sally dans le bureau de Lestrade où John et Anderson étaient aussi présents.  
- aucune idée, répond le soldat, ce matin, il m'a réveillé et a préparé le petit déjeuner.  
- Tout à l'heure, il est venu me voir et s'est excusé pour être venu me saluer, ajouta Anderson.  
- Quoi? Il a fait ça ? S'exclama Lestrade incrédule.  
- Et moi, il m'a proposé une tasse de café juste avant qu'il parte je ne sais où, finit la femme policière, j'ai même entendu dire qu'il a aidé un employé à ramasser les dossiers qu'il venait de tomber.  
- Dieu, souffla le lieutenant, il est malade, je ne sais pas...  
- Laissons le..et nous verrons ensuite...proposa John, il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans une bonne petite heure..."

Le détective avait bien tenu sa promesse. Il revint auprès de la petite famille qui s'apprêtait à partir avec dans les bras un chiot blanc.  
"- Calino ! S'exclama l'enfant en voyant le chiot. Sherlock le lui donna doucement.  
- Merci, monsieur Holmes, dit le père, je ne pensais pas que vous irez le trouver aussi vite...  
- Merci, Sherlock Holmes !" Le garçon sauta dans les bras du détective qui, surpris, ne réagit pas;  
"- Il n'y...pas de quoi...murmura-t-il.  
- Vous voulez que l'on paye ou donne quelques choses ? Proposa la mère.  
- Non, je ne viens rien...en fait si. je pense que ce sera difficile.  
- Non, allez-y, engagea le père.  
- Prenez soin de votre fils...et oubliez moi."  
Puis, il les quitta après avoir donner une sucette à l'enfant et caressez le chiot. Il rejoignit le bureau du lieutenant et leur annonça vivement qu'il partait puisqu'il avait fini.  
En sortant de Scotland Yard, Sherlock ne dit aucun mot. Il sifflait en dandinant la tête.  
"- Sherlock qu'est ce qui t'arrive, répéta John, tu n'es...plus le même." Jamais il n'eut de réponses.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant chinois et les deux commandèrent la même chose. Encore une fois, John fut surpris : son ami mangea tous ce qu'on lui présentait et discuta même avec un serveur. A la suite, nos deux amis allèrent à Hyde Park à la demande du détective.  
John resta assis sur un banc savourant ce repos en solitaire si rare et observa le nouveau et mystérieux Sherlock Holmes qui s'amusait avec des adolescents et leurs animaux. Il se permit de monter sur un arbre sous les regards admiratifs de ces petits amis. Le brun riait aux éclats, courrait, sautillait ; il avait une énergie débordante comme un jeune enfant découvrant la vie. Depuis quand aimait-il ça ? Lui qui était si renfermé autrefois, si froid, si distant.  
Un labrador lui sauta dessus et le lécha le visage. Les enfants riaient en voyant le détective dans cette position délicate. Celui-ci les imita en suppliant le chien d'arrêter.  
"-Est ce la première fois que vous le voyez ainsi ? Dit une voix familière à coté de lui. Il tourna la tête : Mycroft Holmes était à ces cotés avec son parapluie favori regardant la scène qui se déroulait dans la verdure du parc.  
"- Vous nous avez suivi ?  
- Bien sur que non. Je suis venu me promener et j'ai...disons..;été stupéfait de voir à quel point mon frère peut changer...  
- J'ignore ce qu'il a...  
- Moi, non plus, je vois son autre facette, soupira l'homme politique.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a jamais eu ...ce genre de réaction ?  
- Jamais. Vous l'avez vu, non...avant.  
- Oui, je vois."  
Sherlock revenait l'écharpe de travers et les joues en feux. John pensait qu'en apercevant le frère ainé, le cadet retrouverait sa mauvaise humeur mais il se trompait. Alors que Mycroft se levait, surement pour partir, le détective courra vers lui et sauta dessus. Sous la force de Sherlock, l'ainé dut s'équilibrer légèrement et jeta un regard inquiet et médusé au médecin qui se retint de rire.  
"- Grand frère, s'égosilla le frère cadet en s'écartant, tu te promenais, n'est ce pas ?  
- Hum, oui, Sherlock..."  
Il éclata de rire et chanta des petites chansons tout en tournant en rond sur lui-même.  
"- Tu viens diner chez nous ? Demanda soudainement Sherlock.  
John s'étouffa avec sa salive. Mycroft laissa tomber son parapluie. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Le détective fronça des sourcils.  
"- Tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ?  
- Non...enfin, si...enfin je veux dire que, si tu veux, je peux passer quelques minutes vers 19h.  
- Cool ! Alors je te préparais...mmm;...des spaghettis bolonaises, à moins que tu préfères...  
- Stop, Sherlock, coupa l'ainé dont les yeux montrés de l'inquiétude en plus que de la stupeur, je ne pourrai pas diner.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai...tu Oublies, soupira-t-il, que je suis en train de suivre un régime...  
- ah, oui...je suis désolé...bon tant pis...John on s'en va ?" Sherlock partit en avant en galopant.  
"- Hum...veuillez le surveiller, John, murmura Mycroft;  
- Ne vous en faites pas...;"  
Son ami lui cria de faire vite. John maugréa quelques mots avant de courir vers lui. Sur le chemin qui les menait à baker Street, Sherlock acheta des ballons à des petites filles qui priaient leurs mères de leur en achetaient mais celles-ci n'avaient assez de monnaies pour leur en payer ; il acheta aussi quelques beignets pour John et lui ; il donna quelques monnaies à des SDF ; son étrange bonne humeur gênait énormément John qui avait rêvé de ça depuis si longtemps, mais jamais il ne pensait que en vérité il était mieux de vivre avec un Sherlock froid et insensible, qu'un Sherlock chaleureux et ...ordinaire bien que le soldat ne trouva rien 'ordinaire à ce que son ami faisait.

Le soir, Mycroft vint leur rendre visite et fut accueilli par son frère qui lui avait acheté des meringues. Embarrassé par le geste de son cadet, il n'osait rien dire. Sherlock s'en fichait parce que ensuite, il prit son violon et une nouvelle fois des mélodies se firent entendre. Il bougeait dans tous les sens entrainés par sa musique.  
"- Sherlock, l'interpella son ainé. Le bouclé interrompit son instrument.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ça ne te plait pas ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.  
- Non, tu es trop joyeux, c'est ça ce qui m'inquiète."  
John leva la tête vers le politicien lui reprochant trop direct. Sherlock resta silencieux puis ria doucement.  
"- Je suis comme ça c'est tous !  
- Quelques choses ne va pas, enchaina Mycroft, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal."  
John pensa que son ami allait réagir mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua à jouer son fameux morceau. Agacé, l'ainé lui arracha des mains, le regard menaçant.  
"- Je t'ai posé une question, Sherlock, siffla-t-il.  
Pendant quelques secondes, le détective et le politicien se fixèrent longuement. Le soldat, évitant d'intervenir, retint son souffle. Enfin, Sherlock commença à bouger et rien jusqu'à maintenant n'aurait pu rendre un John ému. Le cadet avait enlacé son frère ainé avec ses bras. Ce dernier bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles puis laissa son affection à son souci de frère.  
"- Est ce que ça te va comme réponse, grand frère ? Murmura Sherlock.  
- Hum...je n'en sais trop rien...  
- Alors c'est que il n'y a pas de réponses."

Baker Street était calme, tellement calme que personne n'aurait pu penser que au 221b quelque chose d'étonnant se produisait aux yeux de John. Son meilleur ami qui ne dormait pas encore, avait continué à composer des mélodies enjouées et entrainantes. Il demandait à John si cela lui plaisait ou si il devait modifier quelques notes. Voilà une heure que Mycroft les avait quitté et Sherlock paraissait de plus en plus excité. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu le fatiguer ? Pas son violon, non. Pas John, non. Surtout pas la télévision. Non. Il s'épuisait lui-même et John le voyait bien. Mais il ne disait rien, répondant amicalement aux questions de Sherlock.  
Puis enfin, vers minuit, le détective s'affala dans son fauteuil favori, haletant. Il inspira et expira.  
"- Tu ferais mieux de te coucher, Sherlock, le conseilla le médecin, tu as fait trop choses...aujourd'hui."  
Pas de réponses, ni de répliques. Pas un mot. Un souffle.  
"- Sherlock...tu vas bien ?"  
Le brun bouclé se recroquevilla, les genoux ramenés à son menton, le visage caché par ses bras. Un gémissement étouffé. John s'approcha de lui et lui toucha l'épaule.  
"- Hey, Sherlock..." Chuchota-t-il.  
Un sanglot...ou un rire étouffé. Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? La tête bouclé se releva et croisa le regard de John. Non. Il ne pleurait pas...Des larmes mais pas de tristesses. Il y avait un sourire.  
Il ria en pleurant. Ou il pleura en riant. C'était inimaginable. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Des rires doux qui versaient des larmes.  
"- Sherlock ?" Dit John incrédule.  
Toujours aucun mot. Rien. De simples rires...  
"- John...je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait ce matin...commença alors soudainement son talentueux ami, je ne ...savais...pas...  
- C'est bon...tu vas bien, c'est ce qui compte, le "réconforta"-t-il en lui caressant le dos, bien que dans le fond, il ignorait de quoi il parlait réellement.  
- J'ai...trouvé...je l'ai trouvé...John...je suis...Je l'ai enfin...j'ai réussi...Sanglota Sherlock en riant, oui...je;...l'ai...je suis...  
- Sherlock, calme toi, lui conseilla-t-il. Son pull de laine fut saisi brusquement.  
"- Non ! Semblait protester Sherlock, je l'ai trouvé...j'ai réussi."  
Il éclata de rire en versant des larmes. Pourquoi ? Pensa le médecin.  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi, Sherlock, s'impatienta-t-il.  
- John...je suis tellement..."  
Il essuya les gouttes d'eau qui traversait son visage pâle. Le soldat n'ajouta rien, attendant les paroles de son ami. Des paroles qui venaient du coeur. Qui venaient de loin. Qui nous avaient été si étranges, si tristes, si mystérieux, si lourds pour beaucoup d'être humains. De simples mots que personne n'aurait pu dire. De simples mots. Une simple phrase que Sherlock Holmes avait prononcé.

"Je suis...si heureux, John. Je suis si heureux de vivre."

**Remerciements spéciales qui n'arriveront jamais à destination.**  
**Hommage à Conan Doyle d'avoir créer Sherlock Holmes car sans lui, est ce que nous en serions là ?**  
**Merci à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss d'avoir si bien créer un Sherlock Holmes Moderne. Un grand merci vraiment.**  
**Merci à Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman d'avoir si bien interprétés Sherlock Holmes et le Docteur John Watson, et de nous prêter leurs physiques pour nos fanfictions car cela collent tellement bien à ces merveilleux personnages.**  
**Merci à la chaine qui a transmit cette série.**

**Merci à des "amies du forums de Sherock BBC france" qui m'ont inspiré de cette fanfiction...( je ne sais pas si je peux cité leurs pseudos mais la mention du forum suffit je pense ). En particulier, celles qui viennent régulièrement...hum.**

**Ma propre moralité : Que l'on soit triste ou malheureux, on se trouve dans un des meilleurs pays du monde où nous avons des libertés certes limités, ne pas oubliez qu'il y a des pays en guerres, des gens qui meurent de faims, des gens qui meurent dans le malheur et la haine, des gens qui n'ont pas ce que nous nous avons...et nous en pouvons rien malheureusement.**

**Pourquoi avoir écrit cette fanfic ? La dernière chose que je me suis demandé en regardant les épisodes de SHERLOCK et en lisant les fanfictions c'est : est ce que Sherlock est heureux ? Est ce que Sherlock Holmes rends heureux ? Est ce qu'il a déjà exprimé sa joie de vivre ? Ou est ce qu'il déteste vivre ? Du coup, je le voyais plus comme une personne qui aime la vie. Les enquêtes qui le rendent heureux, les crimes, les mystères et j'en passe. Mais je me suis rendu compte aussi qu'il peut rendre heureux d'autres personnes sans qu'il le sache ( John, notamment ) et aussi, il me rend heureux. Il vous rends aussi heureux, non ? Est ce que il ne nous fait pas oublier nos problèmes parfois ?**  
**C'est bien évidemment un personnage fictive...mais oh, qu'est ce qu'il a bien été imaginé !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu ! Mettez une review please...même si c'est pour me dire que je fais d'énormes fautes, je suis à quelques mois de mon bac de français...hum.**

**JE L'ai imaginé en écoutant Call me Maybe...allez savoir pourquoi...  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : pour les fans qui attendent

**État d'âme**

Qui est Sherlock ?

C'est un homme empli de joie et qui rends des gens heureux sans le savoir.

L'homme qui jouait si bien du violon.

L'homme dont le regard était si froid.

L'homme aux merveilleux bleus-gris et aux cheveux bouclés.

Le Logicien.

Son sourire faisait rougir n'importe quel personne qui ne le connaissait pas.

Pourtant, avons-nous un jour penser qu'il sauterait de ce toit ?

Croyons en lui. C'était les mots que chaque personne qui l'admirait répéter. Ecrire. Chuchoter. Murmurer. Crier. Chanter.

I believe in Sherlock.

Il reviendra. Il vivra.

Mais que verra-t-il autour de lui ? Une vie rien d'autre. Il ne verra pas ses gens que nous sommes. Il ne verra nos regards. Nos regards qui le suivent quand il avance. Il parlera pensant que personne ne l'écoutera. Il partagera des moments avec son meilleur ami sans savoir ce qu'il est. Un homme ordinaire ? Un homme extraordinaire ? Un héros ?

Non. Pas un héros. Un héros sauve des gens, fait des miracles.

Ce n'est pas des miracles que Sherlock fait.

Il est plus qu'un héros. Il est plus grand qu'un héros.

Il n'est pas Superman. Ni Batman. Ni Iron Man. Il n'a pas de pouvoirs.

Qu'est ce que le bonheur pour lui ?

C'est résoudre les mystères et les meurtres.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il veut que tout le monde le regarde. Il veut que on soit là. Pour l'admirer. Il insulte tant de personnes. Pour dire "Je suis là, ne m'oubliez pas que je suis là."

Psychopathe...

Pas du tout. Sherlock n'est pas un malade mental. C'est un homme bon, qui cache au plus profond de son âme, ses sentiments.

* * *

_Sherlock, tu resteras à jamais mon meilleur ami._

* * *

_Lorsque vous regardez Baker Street. Que voyez vous ? _

_Des yeux bleus-gris. _

_Des yeux bleus-gris ? _

_Oui. Ses cheveux bouclés et bruns qui flottent en attendant que l'on vienne le voir. _

_Et ? _

_Un grand manteau, noir._

_Son nom ? _

_Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

Il est temps de revenir, n'est ce pas ?

Oui, je reviendrai.

Je reviendrai quand on l'aura décidé. Ensemble.

**Fermez les yeux, et vous le revoyez. C'est simple. Respirez. Imaginez. Attendez. La saison 3 va venir. Et tout le monde pourra l'admirer, marchant avec son manteau qui flotte, son regard froid, ses yeux perçants. Vous verrez. **

**Attendez la saison 3. Attendez ce bonheur. Soyez heureux jusqu'à ce jour tant attendu. **


End file.
